The Cliff of Time
by T and P
Summary: In order to cure Karis' mother from her illness, Matthew, Tyrell, and Karis went to the forest south of the Carver's Camp. But unfortunately, something went wrong during their searching. An accident accidentally happened to them. Contains OCs.
1. What Happened in the Forest

Well, Hi. Actually, I don't know how to make an opening, but I'd love to try to. This is my **very first** fan fiction, so please don't expect something so "wow" about this story. I'm new to writing world and have a very irritating vocabularies. You can check my profile page for further information about... myself.

Oh right, here it is, I present you, _The Cliff of Time_.

* * *

"I wonder where we really are now," said the twenty-year-old Matthew, as soon as he, along with his childhood friends, Tyrell and Karis, reached a dead end, high cliff. They were traveling the forest since dawn. Their main purpose for being there, looking for a magic fruit to cure Karis' mother from her illness, was done. The unfortunate thing was they got lost, and didn't know how to find the way out.

Karis walked closer to the edge. "I couldn't recall there's such a cliff here," said her. They were gasping a lot, due to the fact they were walking since dawn. The sun was at the top of its position. "Do you two think the same?"

Matthew and the mars adept, Tyrell walked closer to the edge to see the cliff. "I think you're right. I didn't know about this cliff," said Tyrell. Matthew just nodded. "We should look for another way soon," said the mars adept.

Tyrell turned around and started to walk. Soon, Matthew followed him without any hesitation. It was rare Tyrell wanted to do the leading, Matthew always did, except this time. Just after a few seconds, Matthew turned his head back to the cliff. "Karis? Is something troubling you?" asked him.

Karis answered after a few seconds, "I, to be honest, don't know." It was obviously drawn on her face, afraid. Matthew instructed Tyrell to wait with one of his hand and walked closer toward Karis.

"You really don't know how to tell us?" said Matthew. Matthew wasn't a talkative person, but he have to talk when his comrades are in trouble. Friends, they are the most important in Matthew's life.

Karis shook his head. Tear started to drop from her eyes. She bit her lips, still staring the invisible bottom of the cliff. "The cliff seemed to be calling me, Matt." She then move even closer to the edge.

"Karis," said the blond, as he held her hand. "Don't do anything stupid, please," Matthew instructed Karis not to move even closer to the edge. Karis stopped her step, on the end of the edge. Both Matthew and Tyrell sighed in relief as soon as Karis stopped. Matthew still had his hand holding her hand.

"Ah!" Karis seemed to regain her old body. "What was happen– AH!" The ground below Karis collapsed and she fell along with the collapsing ground. Matthew got pulled along, due to the fact he was still holding her hand.

"Matthew! Karis!" shouted Tyrell as he ran toward the edge. Matthew was single-handedly gripping at the cliff. "You two okay?"

"I don't think so," said Matthew.

Tyrell held his head, thinking. "Karis! Could you use whatever wind psynergy of yours to bring you two back up here?"

"I don't think I could!" shouted her.

"You, Matt?" the red haired teen asked immediately to the other adept.

"Both of my hands are full!" shouted Matthew back.

Tyrell then tried to save the two of them by trying to reach Matthew's arm. "Ugh!" said him. "Hold a little bit longer, Matt! I'll look for some vine to wrap and pull you two!" Tyrell immediately stood up and turned around.

"NOOO!" screamed the venus adept, just after the moment Tyrell stood up. Tyrell, who was very confused at the moment, went back to the edge. And how sad he was, he no longer saw his friend there.

* * *

...

I'm afraid to ask for your opinion, really. Give a review, please. Review = Help.

And, oh, I would like to say that this story will contain some... em... How do I call a character who's not from the game, but made by the author? This story will contain some of them. Well, see ya on the next chapter.


	2. Things They Never Knew

Ng... What should I write first? Hi? I really didn't know what to write here, but thanks to _Jupitergirl132_ and her suggestion, I could write my responds for you reviewers.

_Jupitergirl132  
_Wow! My very first reviewer! Big thanks from me. I was very happy, but somewhat afraid too when I saw red-colored 'review' mark beside my story._. Anyway, back to your review. What was your review about? Dawnshipping, eh? I don't know how to write a shipping fict, but I will be trying.

Uh... *don't know what to write here* This is it, the 2nd chapter.

* * *

"Ugh," moaned Matthew. He forced himself to sit as soon as he found out he was lying on the ground. He checked his hands and feet. His hands were fine, but his right foot had a trouble. It couldn't be moved. "Karis!" the teen was a bit shocked, seeing Karis lying on the ground, helpless. He tried to stand, and walk toward Karis single-footedly. "You okay?" Matthew then shook the girl's body gently.

Karis slowly opened her eyes, revealing her purple eyes. "Matt? Is that you?" asked her. Matthew just nodded. She then sat and took a look around. "Where are we?"

Matthew then took a look around. He couldn't see anything, just plain dry ground with some rocks on it. Not even trees were caught by his eyes. He shook his head, "Unfortunately, I too don't know."

Karis stood up easily, like nothing was happened, and patted her lower clothing to clean the dust. "Can't you stand?" asked Karis, after a few seconds staring at Matthew who stayed on the ground.

"My right foot seems to have a little trouble," said the Venus Adept. Karis sighed. She gathered air around her to her hand, "_Fresh Breeze_!" She aimed the gathered air to both of Matthew's feet. "How do you feel now?"

Matthew, with a happy expression drawn on his face, could once again move his feet. He then stood up. "Thanks, Karis."

It wasn't long until a dark dressed man appeared from a black portal just a few meters in front of them. "I see you're adepts," said the mysterious man, creepily. "Adepts must be banished."

Shocked, both Matthew and Karis pull out their weapons in response of that 'Adepts must be banished' sentence. The man quickly rushes toward them, engaging them in a melee combat bare-handedly. Matthew tried to slash him but unfortunately, he was too agile, he easily dodged the slash. Both Matthew and Karis were trying to land a single strike to him, but none of them hit the man.

The man started an attack. Just when Karis about to attack, he hit her hand, causing her to lose the grip of her rapier, and give a strong push to her. "Agh!" screamed Karis as she was being knocked back far.

The man turned around to face Matthew. "Now's your turn." Matthew stood still there, preparing a strong stance. He put dropped his sword to the ground and decided to have a one-on-one-bare-hand fight. Soon as the man got closer to him, the man suddenly fell to the ground.

It was an arrow who caused the man to fell. After a few seconds, a young warrior came to them, riding a vehicle, as Matthew took his sword from the ground. "You all alright?" asked the youth.

"Yeah, a bit," Matthew answered without looking back to him. He just started to move toward Karis. He cured her with his psynergy.

"An earth adept, huh?" said the teen. "Well, anyway, my name's Robin."

"Nice to meet you, Robin. I'm Matthew and this is Karis," Matthew introduced themselves to Robin, their new friend, as he helped Karis to stand up. "I wonder what kind of thing is that," said Matthew pointing right to the vehicle Robin rode.

"This psy–"In all of sudden, a dark portal appeared again, just near them. A dark dressed man, same as before, came out from it. "Let me take care of it. You two, stay back, safely."

He jumped from his vehicle, stood up in front of the man, blocking the man's way bravely. "Stay out of my way," said the man.

"Beat me then," challenged Robin. The movement wasn't different with the last mysterious man. He rushes quickly toward Robin bare-handedly and tried to land some of that powerful punches. They both too agile, but seemed like Robin way more agile. He could dodge all of those strikes from the man.

Robin then gathered energy on his hand. It was psynergy. His hands were glowing with blue light. _So, he is a Mercury Adept, _Matthew thought. But his thought became completely wrong as soon as he saw what Robin really did. "Blazing Blue!" shouted him. The glowing blue energy at his hands was released into fire, blue fire, which soon knocked the man unconscious. And they, the two men, suddenly vanished with a portal absorbing them.

"Huh," Robin sighed, he then turned to face the two adepts. Both Matthew and Karis was extremely amazed with what they just saw. "What's the matter?"

"Is that a psynergy?" asked Matthew who was still amazed. Robin just nodded as his reply. "This is my first time seeing such a psynergy."

"What?! Never saw blue fire psynergy before?" Robin was extremely shocked. "Uh-oh, sorry," said the fire adept. He moved toward his vehicle. "This is psycycle, a powered-by-psynergy vehicle. You just have to sit here, have a grip here, and channel your psynergy through your hand," Robin explained as he did so. "Get on."

Matthew and Karis glanced at each other for a moment before they decided to get on to the psycycle. "Where are we heading anyway?" asked Matthew.

Robin put on his riding glasses. He started to channel his psynergy "On to the town of Vaxt!" They were riding in a quite extreme speed. Karis, who never ride such a vehicle before, hugged Robin tightly to avoid from falling. Matthew, who was at the same condition as Karis, hugged both Karis and Robin with the also same reason as Karis.

Robin started to reduce the speed, which finally stopped. He turned his face to his new friends, showing his annoyed face. "Can you two just have a grip at those handles?" said him.

Matthew and Karis fell into silence. "Hm… We really didn't know," said the Jupiter Adept. "Sorry… and thanks." They held the handles, of course with their own hands, and continue their ride.

Karis seemed to enjoy the ride. _Yahoo!_,_ Wohoo!_,_ Yay!_,and other joyful shouts were shouted often. Matthew, on the other side, was thinking what was really happened. Where were they, and the most important, where was Tyrell? He finally remembered the last thing happened to them. They fall from the edge of a cliff. It suddenly troubled Matthew's mind badly, very badly.

* * *

...

Um... Sorry if there are so many grammar mistakes. And again I wanna tell you that, to me, "**Review = ****Help**", so give a review please. Thanks for reading, and bye!


	3. Vaxt and the Truth

Hi again! I promised to myself that I will finish this chapter in two days, but I didn't make it in time. I don't have much time to write. I'm currently in my last year in the junior high school. There are examinations _almost_ in every week, which forced me to learn every 13 lessons. I'm tired of this, really. *Dear Diary*._. Oh right, forget about it now and let's go to the response section.

_Jupitergirl132_  
I don't what to tell you first. It's between 'Thanks' and 'Sorry'- Sorry for writing '123' instead of '132', really I didn't notice it... But I've changed it. And now for the 'Thanks', thanks for reading my story. You're my only reviewer so far! Back to your review. You said this on your review, "I always love a good adventure story!". Does it mean you don't love my story?._. Because mine isn't a good one. Me? An amazing writer? Thanks, I like your joke:). I'm totally new to writing and extremely inexperienced.

My brain isn't giving me much inspiration to write here, so here it is, the 3rd Chapter.

* * *

"Here we are!" said Robin as he reduced the speed of the psycyle. He moved his riding glasses to his forehead. "The town of Vaxt!"

"Wow!" said Matthew and Karis altogether. Their eyes were locked to the scenery they were seeing. The buildings were completely different with those on their hometown. People didn't need to walk, they rode psycycles. "Wait," said Matthew, interrupting Karis' amazement. "They all are adepts?"

"Sure they are," answered Robin. "By the way, I never knew there are adepts outside of Vaxt. Where are you two from?"

Karis turned her head ninety degrees to see Matthew, who was behind her. They both nodded after a few seconds. "Vale," Karis answered.

"Huh? Never heard of it," said the fire adept. "Is it new?"

"Well, it was destroyed very long ago," said the Jupiter Adept.

Robin put on his riding glasses again. "Be prepared, we'll be speeding toward my house." Soon after they, with exception of Robin, held the handles, Robin sped his psycycle.

"Um… Robin? May I ask? Something's bothering my mind," asked Karis. They were still on the psycycle, speeding toward Robin's house.

"Sure," answered Robin without turning back to face her. Seemed like, which would be obvious, he was concentrating.

"I didn't think I saw this town from the outside when we were on our way to this town," said Karis.

Robin stopped the psycycle. "Here we are. I'll explain that inside," said him.

~***~...~***~...~***~

Matthew and Karis sat on a carpet in Robin's room. They both still amazed with those technologies they never knew in their life. Most, if not all, of them were psynergy-based. The one who invented them must be a genius.

Robin came bringing three glasses of yellow-colored drinks. "You two like lemons?" said him as he put them in front of the adepts. "Let's start with our sto– Wait!" Robin said, but without an obvious reason, he cut his own sentence with that 'Wait!'. "I remembered now! You're Matthew and Karis right?"

The two adepts, who were confused at the moment, nodded. Robin took a book on his desk, and brought it to the carpet. He opened the book and pointed at one page, which showing a picture of Karis. "This is you, right?" said Robin.

Karis put her hand on her mouth. She semi-closed the book to see the title of the book on its cover, '_The History of Vaxt_'. She was very confused. She then opened the page once again and read a few paragraphs. Matthew wasn't paying attention to the text, instead, he was sitting right beside Karis to comfort her in the situation.

"I… can't believe it," said Karis who was still shocked. Matthew heard Karis' respond and immediately took the book and read it.

"You're… the founder of Vaxt?" said Matthew soon after he finished reading the first paragraph.

"And I'm the great great great grandson of you two! You two are my ascendants!" said Robin suddenly.

"WHAT?!" It was really obvious how the two adepts will respond.

~***~...~***~...~***~

"Come in, grandma is waiting," said Robin as he opened the door to a room. The two were still in disbelief that they really did a time traveling. They three sat on a carpet, while the old woman, Robin's grandmother, sat on her chair.

"It's really an honor to meet you two, the founder of the Cliff of Time," said the old woman. "My name's Heliphia. I never thought that I would meet you two."

Karis only could stay silent. She couldn't say anything. If you could see her face, it was pale, really pale. Fortunately, Matthew was always there, on Karis' side, to comfort her whenever she needed it. He hugged Karis with his left hand, and rubbed her shoulder gently.

"Well, let's start with the story…" said Heliphia.

~***~...~***~...~***~

_Very long ago, few years after the deactivation grave eclipse, a young couple, accidentally fell from the edge of a cliff, which made them traveled through time. Soon after the couple got back to their time, they told everyone about their trip, but no one believed them, except their closest, childhood friend._

_To make those people believe, the girl of the couple decided to make a research about the cliff. Her pair didn't want her to go alone, so he went along. To make their research much easier, the couple started to build a house of their own not far from the cliff._

_A few months later, a group of adept travelers came by and asked the couple if they could stay. The couple let them stay in their house, although theirs was small. One day afterward, the travelers seemed to have an interest to the ongoing research by the couple, and they begged them if they could help. The couple accepted the offer, and the travelers started to build their own house._

_The couple got married as soon as their ages reached 27. They only informed about the marriage to their relative with le–_

_~***~...~***~...~***~_

"Wait!" said Matthew, interrupting the story suddenly. The other three soon glared at Matthew. It was really clear they were angry. "I just want to ask. Is the couple mentioned in the story I and Karis?"

"Yes. Why?" Heliphia asked back.

"Nothing. Continue the story," said Matthew.

Karis angrily slapped Matthew. "You!" shouted her, with her forefinger pointing right to Matthew's face. "If only you're not Matthew, I'll just punch you to death for doing such a stupid thing."

Matthew looked at Karis blankly. He really didn't expect something like this could happen. Hearing those sentences from Karis, he really didn't know what to express. Should he be hap–

"Let's continue the story," said Heliphia.

"Hey! Don't interrupt! The author is trying to explain something about me!" shouted Matthew loudly. The four then went silent, allowing the author to write more.

Hearing those sentences from Karis, he really didn't know what to express. Should he be happy? Or should he be sad? He was really glad to hear that 'If only you're not Matthew'. He felt like he was floating up in the sky with the joyful feelings. But he was really sad that Karis would slap him that hard, angrily.

"Is it finished yet?" asked Heliphia who was waiting.

"I think yes," answered the Venus Adept. "Continue the story then."

~***~...~***~...~***~

_The couple got married as soon as their ages reached 27. They informed about the marriage to their relative with letters. Some of them came to their small cabin to greet them. 2 years after their marriage, the couple was given a son. He was a Jupiter Adept._

_Finally, the couple found how the cliff works, and named it 'The Cliff of Time'. Only the female of the couple was able to travel through time with it alone. The rest had to travel along with her. They spent almost a total of 10 years on their research. During the ten years, many travelers came by and decided to build their own home near the couple's cabin. The couple finally realized their small cabin had grown into a small village. The couple became the head of the village as the others wanted, and gave a name to the village, Vaxt._

_~***~...~***~...~***~_

"Fin," said the old woman, finishing the story. She took a look at the teenagers' faces. Matthew was quiet with his bored face and his one hand on his cheek. Karis was full of enthusiasm to hear the story. Robin too was bored, just like Matthew, due to the fact that he was living in the current time, so he might have heard the story many many many and many times. "Any question?"

"I have some!" responded Karis immediately.

"Some? One by one then," said Heliphia.

"Who can use, other than my future self, the Cliff of Time alone?"

"Jupiter Adepts of your family line," answered her.

"So you can?" asked Karis who had noticed Heliphia's purple eyes, which represents Jupiter Adept's eyes.

Heliphia shook her head. "I could, but can't. I have reached the age limit now. The only who _can _use it for now is Robin's mother."

Matthew, who was a holding his slapped cheek during the story time, suddenly reacted. "She is our only hope to go back to our time! Where is she now?"

Both Heliphia and her grandson looked sad. "Oracho kidnapped her," said the old Jupiter Adept. _Who?_ Matthew's brain said.

"Remember the black dressed man who attacked us? Oracho is the leader of them," explained Robin sadly. "The adept banishers."

Matthew and Karis looked at each other eyes. Their faces was like saying 'What?!' or 'It can't be!'. They never knew anything about 'dark' element in the alchemy. "Could you explain how and when those adept banishers were born?" Karis asked.

Heliphia started to tell them another story.

~***~...~***~...~***~

_Two centuries ago, Vaxt, which was a small village, had transformed into a big town. The name of Vaxt was spread over Weyard as the town of the adepts. The people of Vaxt, with their high intelligence, invented many psynergy-based things, which absolutely were suitable for adepts._

_Not long, an evil dark adept named Oracho, who hated all of the elemental adepts without an obvious reason, started to kidnap many adepts and imprison them in psynergy remover cages. Soon, Oracho was listed as the most dangerous person in Weyard. He casted a forbidden psynergy to himself that prevent him from aging._

* * *

...

I don't know why I always type a triple-dot there. Well, as always, "**Review = Help**". I'm really sorry if there are many mistakes. Sorry for posting an odd-formatted story. And the last, I would like to say, 'Thanks!' and 'Bye!'.


	4. Life In the Future

Ng... Well, Hi. The first thing I've to say here is, sorry for not updating for a very very very very and very long time. I'm currently having hard times with my final test, which will be held on Monday, 22nd of April. I don't have much time to write, so please forgive me... I know I'm disappointing(?) Time to review the reviews~

Jupitergirl132

Sorry and sorry. The first is for making you feel difficult to explain the 'something'. And the second is for not updating for a long time. Well, the reason is... you already read it. About the dawnshipping, actually I've planned it from the start, because I'm also a big fan of the shipping. Last word, sorry.

Jetzul

I never expect I'll get another reviewer. Yeah-.- I'm not good at writing, especially writing a fighting scene. The other thing I would like to say is, thank you for reading my stories so far, hope you'll read till the end. I was extremely shocked the time I read that 'okay... this... is epic.' sentence. I just never expect.

Enough with the 'sorry' words. This is it, 4th chapter.

* * *

_Oracho continued kidnapping adepts all over Weyard, sealing their power with the cages. The current chief of Vaxt of that time knew that Oracho's domination will soon reached Vaxt. He then invented a new Jupiter psynergy named Invisiveil. With it, he could make Vaxt invisible from the outside._

_~***~...~***~...~***~_

"That ends the story," said Heliphia. "Any question?" she continued with her cranky face.

Matthew didn't ask at the time, whether he didn't know what to ask or he knew, but wasn't brave enough to make it loud. Robin was in a different situation. He was, we can say, extremely bored, perhaps because he must have heard it for many times.

"Why didn't you tell the story more detail?" asked Karis, the only listener who enjoyed. She was taught by her parents that a good listener is way better than a good speaker. Listening to someone while he's speaking will make people listen to you when you're speaking. "And why are you showing that face?"

Heliphia crossed her hand. Her face was still the same. "I just can't believe the author interrupted me in the middle of the story telling for real." The three teen immediately had their faces changed into '_OH!' _faces. They got a reply from the old Jupiter Adept, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THOSE FACES? CHANGE!"

Afraid of being razed to the ground, Robin ordered the two others to quickly obey those words. Matthew stood up and said, "Well, we would like to–"

Someone knocked the door, cutting Matthew's dialogue. _Maybe I'm fated to be interrupted every now and then_, said Matthew in his head. "Come in," allowed Heliphia.

A man, with the age about the same as Isaac, came in. "Your Highness," said the man. "Tomorrow is the day when Weyard at the position where a massive amount of light of Sol reached it. According to our researchers, it can make Oracho loses his power completely. This kind of position only happened once in five centuries."

Heliphia's eyes widened. She then stood up from her chair. "Order our soldiers to be prepared. We will be assaulting his castle tomorrow, and end his era of domination." The man gave her a yes and ran outside. "You three could join if you want, but be sure to watch yourselves."

~***~...~***~...~***~

"Are you feeling a bit nervous just like I am, My Ascendant?" asked Robin to Karis. They were walking to the weapon shop, since Matthew and Karis didn't have their best weapon at the time. Matthew rejected Robin's offer to go there by his psycycle. Both he and Karis wanted to enjoy the scenery of Vaxt on foot.

The 'My Ascendant' words arrived at Karis' ears. "Please just call me Karis," replied her as she turned her head to face the Mars Adept. "It's really sounded weird, you know."

Robin chuckled. "Well, I'm sorry… Karis," said him with his naughty grin. Karis just replied him with a giggle.

Matthew, who was silent, slightly felt a little jealous. Robin and Karis really looked like a young lovey-dovey couple. Matthew only could draw a blank the time he was trying to remember he and Karis were doing that lovey-dovey stuff.

Matthew put his fist in front of his mouth and cleared his throat and deliberately sounded it loud in hope of that Robin and Karis will stop. But it did nothing. There were still chuckles from Robin and giggles from Karis as they talked and joked, which made the blond even more jealous.

The Venus Adept tried his second strategy. He whistled beside the two adepts, singing a spontaneous song in the same hope as before, Robin and Karis will stop and start to talk with him. But, alas, he kept being ignored. None of the two gave a single response to him.

The blond gave up on his tries. He crossed his hand in front of his chest. He was greatly annoyed with the situation, and a bit jealous. He loved Karis, and he thought that Karis loved him too. No one, I meant almost everyone, can't stand the jealousy feeling when the one he loves, perhaps, loves another one.

"Here we are! Grandpa Anris' smith!" said Robin soon as we reached the weapon shop Robin told them earlier. It was a big building with an also big sign 'AnriSmith' on the upper part.

Matthew was still in the same mood as before. Karis seemed to notice him. "You okay, Matt?" asked her, who finally greeted him.

"No," answered him grumpily.

Karis was slightly confused, didn't know what kind of thing had just happened that could make Matthew, a kind and friendly people, became so grumpy. She sighed and followed Robin entering the smith.

"Yo, Grandpa Anris!" greeted Robin to the old man behind the counter. He was busy with his newspaper at the moment.

The old man lifted his face from the newspaper and put it on the table. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not your grandpa!" replied him.

Robin stepped to the front of the counter. "Have you made another great weapon?" asked the Mars Adept.

Anris held his long white beard. "I don't know," said him as he shrugged. "You know, old people have bad memory." Anris walked to the weapon shelves. The three adepts followed behind him.

The old man pointed at one sword. "I don't know whether it's new or not," said him. "This sword was made from an ore found in the west. It's enhanced with the power of Venus. It grants the wielder the power to shatter the ground. I call it Shatterror."

Their visions were locked to the sword. It was their first time to see such a glowing sword. Its hilt had a yellow gem attached. Its blade was glowing with gold color. "It's cool, eh?" asked Anris.

"Yeah," answered Matthew. Anris was very proud of it, and he was completely happy the time Matthew 'yeah'-ed his question. He found the ore, he forged the sword, and he enhanced it with his Venus psynergy. "Cool appearance, weird name."

*21 characters later* "WHAT?!" reacted the old man angrily, a little bit late. "Pull back your words otherwise I'm not selling this to you!"

"I was just… kidding," said Matthew, perfectly lying. He didn't like the name 'Shatterror' for real. It was just sounded weird for him… and for me too. "How much is this?"

Anris raised his hand and opened his fist, showing them his five fingers. "Five thou–"

"Fifty thousand coins," said him, cutting Matthew's sentence in the mid. Again, Matthew got interrupted.

Matthew and Karis both got shocked immediately, with their own 'WHAT?!' faces. "I don't think we brought that much," said Karis.

"We're taking this. About the coins, come to Grandma Heliphia. She'll pay," said Robin. Anris then opened the glass protecting the sword, and let them take it. Just after Matthew took the 'Shatterror', Anris explained how to use the power of the sword: Channel your psynergy through the sword. Stab it to the ground. Slash upward. You can shout 'Shatterror!' for an additional just for Anris cool effect.

Matthew was swinging his new sword slightly, testing its lightness, the time Karis talked with the old man. "Rapiers, eh? Well, follow me," said Anris after Karis told him the weapon of her choice.

"This is maybe the best rapier I have. Enhanced with the power of Jupiter, so it must suits you very well," said Anris, who knew Karis was a Jupiter Adept by seeing her eye color. "It will grant you the power to call upon a mighty tornado."

"Wow," said the amazed Karis. "What about its name? Is it weird?"

Anris' face looked like he was saying, 'What do you mean?!'. "Jupitornado," said the old man. _Ah! It's even weirder than Matthew's sword's name, _said Karis personally in her mind.

"Grandm–"

"I know. I'll come to her house right after this battle ends," said Anris, cutting Robin in the mid of his sentence. "What about yourself? You aren't getting yourself a weapon?"

Robin shrugged. "The bow I have probably is the best bow in Vaxt I guess," said him. "Anyway, thanks, Grandpa!" They wiped old man Anris a good bye, and left the shop imme–

* * *

...

As always, my style, the triple dots.

I'm sorry if there are MANY grammar errors every here and there. It's really funny to end a chapter with an epic way(?). Next, I would like to tell, the next chapter will be posted after the 25th of April, the final day of my final test. Wish me luck if you have the time to. Oh yeah, I don't have a suitable title for this chapter, so can you help me by giving me your idea? Anything will be appreciated. Well, bye:)


	5. Preparation!

Hi! This will be the last chapter... until 25th of April. I'll continue writing after I finished my final examination. I don't have many ideas about what to write here, so I'll jump to the response section.

Jetzul

Mm... What do you mean with that 'different' word? About the battle, I think it will be on the 6th chapter.

Jupitergirl132

Thanks for getting me another reviewer :). Okay, I'll try not to say sorry all the time...

Ninja Addy

After reading your review, I finally realized, "I WROTE SO MANY MISTAKES." But a big thanks for you, I now know the mistakes. Can you add the explanation, please? Glad if you say yes.

Finish. Short response for this chapter... I'm currently lazy, so sorry. Just read the 5th chapter below!

* * *

diately.

~***~...~***~...~***~

Karis couldn't keep her eyes closed even for a second. Although the bed was soft and the room was cozy and dark enough for her to sleep, she just couldn't. She sat on the edge of the bed with her chin on her hands.

Same with Matthew, who was sharing a room with Robin, he couldn't sleep either. He sat on the edge of the bed before stood up. He walked to the balcony and laid his body to the half-body-height fence at it. The view of the sky was very amazing. Darkish purple sky with thousands sparkling stars as its accessories.

Matthew almost had a blank look. His face clearly showed his mind was troubled. He sighed a lot, without an obvious reason.

"What are you thinking of, Matthew?" Robin said as he walked toward Matthew. He seemed to be still a little sleepy. He yawned twice and rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his sight.

Matthew turned his head to see Robin then he turned back to the dark sky. "I just can't believe," he said.

Still with his drowsy face, Robin expressed a 'Huh?' without saying a single word, just frowned his right eyebrow.

"It's just hard to believe," said Matthew. "I traveled through time, I met with the adept banishers, I met with my descendants, and the last I'm included in the future assault, all in one day."

Robin put his hand on Matthew's shoulder. "Now, My Ascendant, how do you feel honestly?"

Matthew looked right at the eyes of the blue haired teen beside him. "I… just don't know what to feel, really. I'm both confused and… amazed."

"I think and I'm sure I'll be like you if I were you," Robin replied. Of course, Robin too couldn't believe those things could happen in a single day. "Now you seem to be more troubled. What is it, Matt?" he asked, mimicking the way Karis called him 'Matt'.

"What about… if I and Karis don't get married?" a silly question come out from Matthew's mouth. "Will time travel ruin everything?"

Robin stayed silent for a brief period. "Why do you ask such a question in the first place?" Robin reacted finally. "The future will be different, I think. But my mom told me that time travel doesn't ruin anything. You do time travel perhaps because it's your destiny. Think again, what about if you and Karis didn't do it? Things will be far different."

"Yeah, maybe you're–your mom's right," Matthew answered. He yawned. "Anyway, I need to get some rest." Matthew walked slowly toward his bed. Robin then smiled just by looking at his ascendant.

~***~...~***~...~***~

The day was still dawn. The sky was still dark. The moon was still taking its appearance. Matthew felt someone was shaking his body, attempting to wake him up. He woke up, and saw the one who did it, Robin.

Matthew slightly opened his eyes, trying to learn the circumstance. "What are you doing? It's still dawn!" Matthew said angrily as he got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Preparation, Matt. We'll be having the preparation," Robin replied. "Make yourself ready-to-go. I'll be waiting down stair."

Robin started to make his way to the door. Matthew was just standing up from his bed the time the Mars Adept closed the door. Matthew took a glance around, thinking what he should bring.

"First aid pack, weapon, some foods," he said to himself as he checked his belongings. "I think I forget something important."

He shrugged, giving up remembering the thing. He tied up the first aid kit to the sword sheath, and placed it on his back. He inserted the foods to a small bag. After all of his own preparation, he went outside.

Matthew suddenly opened the door from the outside, came in and took his precious scarf from the cloth hanger. "This is the thing!" he said as he started to wear it.

He made his way, again, to down stair, where Robin, and probably Heliphia and Karis too, waited. It was whether he was thinking something or what, Matthew tripped by his own foot just before the stairs.

"AGH! $#% AW! (%** #!" Matthew shouted in agony the time he fell to the stairs, one by one. "Aw…" he moaned the time he wonderfully landed on the floor with his back.

He heard footsteps coming toward him. He opened his eyes and saw Robin and Karis looking at him confusedly. "What has just happened here?" Robin asked to the Venus Adept.

Matthew sharpened his look to Robin. "CAN'T YOU GUESS?!" he said cruelly. Karis started to help Matthew getting up.

Robin put his forefinger on his chin, thinking. After a few seconds, he looked up to the ceiling. "But the ceiling has no hole," he said finally. Matthew was already up. "I was thinking that yo–"

Karis' fist successfully landed on Robin's cheek. The girl did the thing with a cranky face: Sharp and small eyes, and… oh whatever, I believe you can imagine it by yourself.

Robin fell to the floor. "Let's go, Matt," Karis said as she grabbed Matthew's hand. Dilolololo! Matthew's feeling was currently flying high in the sky along with a big population of birds, passing through the clouds, and even–

"Hey," Karis said as she hit Matthew's shoulder with hers, trying to bring the Venus Adept back to the reality. Getting no response from him, she shouted, "Snap out of it, we've arrived!"

Matthew realized where he was; a huge room with a wall of silver brick, many shelves containing weapons, armors, and other equipments, and a lot of people were busy with the equipments. Matthew finally realized it was Anris' Smith.

'WAIT!' Matthew said in his mind. He imagined the position of this building and Heliphia's house. It was a 15 minutes of walking to reach the smith. 'Am I really dreaming that long?' he wondered.

"Matt?" Karis said, interrupting Matthew's silly brain project.

"Yea? What is it, Karis?" he asked back.

She raised her hand, automatically forcing one of Matthew's hand raised too, and put it between their faces. "Stop… holding my hand… so tightly!" she said as she forcefully part their hands with her other hand. "That's hurt!"

"Aw, Sorry," the Venus Adept replied. "I never meant to."

Robin started to walk, passively instructing the young couple t–

'Ah! Finally! We're a couple! Yahoo!' Matthew said in his mind.

*Scolding Matthew, please standby* Ng… Where have we been? Ah yes, Robin started to walk, passively instructing the young couple to follow him. Karis followed right behind Robin, Matthew followed right behind Karis. After about twenty steps, Robin stopped… and then Karis stopped… and then Matthew stopped.

"So you three are joining the assault too, huh?" an old man behind the counter, who must be Anris, asked.

"Yeah," Robin answered. "Grandma has ordered us to get a preparation here."

"Well," the old man said. "I'm too laz– I meant I'm too old to help you. Why don't you just ask that instructor?" he ordered as he pointed to a man with green long-sleeve shirt and black trouser who was standing in front of a weapon shelf nearest to the door.

"Okay. Thanks, Grandpa!" Robin answered. Anris' face turned to an expression they had seen the day before when he said, 'How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not your grandpa!'

~***~...~***~...~***~

Matthew, Karis, and Robin went outside of the smith fully equipped. Matthew wore a shiny metal plate, steel light boots, and a silver iron helm. Robin wore lighter equipments than Matthew, a green garb, leather boots, and a bandanna with a piece of steel in the front for forehead protection. Karis wore purple long robe, light gloves, and golden bracelet.

"The castle is located far north right?" Karis asked as they started walking. "Will we really make it in time?"

"Of course we will," Robin answered, which made Karis even more confused.

"On foot will cost more than a month to reach the northern land. I don't think either the psycycle will reach it less than 2 hours," she said.

Robin looked at Karis and raised his eyebrows. "We will reach it with a teleportation."

"Huh?" Matthew reacted. "You've ever been there?" he asked, thinking of the usage of the Teleport Lapis.

They stopped in front of a quite large building. "We don't use that old Teleport Lapis," Robin said as he opened the door. "Our researchers have found a new psynergy, similar to Teleport, with a same name." They walked down a set of stairs. "It consumes very much psynergy, so we can't use it every now and then." Robin then opened a door as soon as the three finished the stairs. "We can only use that here," he said, showing large room, which obviously was underground. There was a magic square in the middle of the room with strange marks on the centre of it and four little magic circles on the corner.

"So you're ready for the assault?" Heliphia appeared from their back, leading a special troops consisting of about twenty adepts. "They'll be joining the assault. Don't worry. I'm sure they won't be burdens. This is Matthew, and this one's Karis," Heliphia introduced the two adepts to the special troops.

Heliphia ordered all of them to stand within the magic square. Four people, with white robes on, came in to the room and stand on the small circle on the corner of the square. They started to channel psynergy, and made glowing light.

"Hey, what are they doing?" Matthew whispered to Robin.

"I told you earlier right? Teleport consumes very much psynergy. They are combining their psynergy to cast Teleport," he answered.

Just as the four adepts were about to finish, Heliphia interrupted, "WAIT!" The four adepts suddenly stopped channeling. "Where is he? Lieutenant Ravis."

"Ah! I just remembered. He's not feeling well, so he can't lead," one of the special troops member answered.

"Tch! Who will be leading? Without a leader, we're perfectly nothing!" the old woman shouted.

'Hm… Is it the right time to be a hero?' Matthew said personally. 'Alright! Here I c–'

"I'll take his place as the leader!"

* * *

...

Review please! And tell me the mistakes (especially grammar) I've made, It'll be a learning for me. Thank you for reading!

See ya on the next chapter!


	6. The Assault Started

Emm... Hello? So, how's your life? Good? I hope so. This story was supposed to be posted on Saturday... But my modem had a _little _trouble. Uh, sorry for being a slow writer. Enough~ Time to jump to the response.

**Jupitergirl132  
**Well, thanks for that correction, but I'm too lazy to correct it. Names? You ask me if I could help you with names? You've got to wait for a long time for getting weird names, that will happen in you ask me. What is cussing, anyway?

****Yay! Another reader! Thanks! I hope you'll keep reading.

Huh-.- Em... sorry. Huh:) I only got two reviews for the last chapter, but that encourages me very much to write this chapter. Uh-oh okay, just read the story.

* * *

Every single person in the room turned to where the voice came from. It was a girl with long straight purple hair, violet eyes, wore boots that even cover her knees, a shiny metal plate, and carried a giant sword on her back.

"Irene?" Heliphia said, trying to make sure it was really her. "Irene! It's really you!" she shouted happily and ran toward her.

"Lady Irene? She's the only one who can be passed the time travel ability!" one of the troops said.

"But I never heard anything about her for this long time," another one replied.

"Someone said that she has been caught by Oracho," another one said.

Heliphia stopped right in front of Irene, looking right into her eyes. "I miss you, Grandma," Irene said as they two hugged.

They stopped hugging. "But, we thought you've been caught by Oracho," Heliphia said.

She sighed. "There's no time for that," she said. "I met Anris on my way here. He told me the situation. We've got to be hurry." She walked quickly to the magic square. She nodded at Heliphia, telling she was ready.

"Begin the cast," she ordered. The four adepts channeled psynergy toward their body. The floor within the magic square changed in color for sometime: yellow, blue, red, and purple. And the last, the color turned black. "Good luck," Heliphia said as she waved.

"Teleport!" the four adepts shouted altogether. It was just like a blink. Without a second, they found themselves in a cave. I was almost dark, just a little light coming through the entrance.

Robin came nearer to his sister. "Why cave? You know something?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. "If we teleported right in front of Oracho's castle, we'll just get wasted. That's if my assumption is right." Robin sometimes felt jealous of his older sister. She had a sharp wit and an astounding intelligence. On the other part, her physical power was also strong and above average for a girl. Her feet were even as fast as his. If they were into a battle, Robin always knew he'll never win.

"Now listen, everybody!" Irene shouted. "We have half an hour to reach and assault Oracho's castle. The sol light surge will last for only an hour, so we better be quick in the assault. I'll check the condition around, you all wait here."

She walked toward the entrance, and peeked carefully to calculate the distance to Oracho's castle and the time they'll need. "Eagle's Eye," she said. Her eyes' color turned to yellow. She was able to see to a far distance. She walked back to the squad.

"Okay. Make sure your ears work. We'll be marching toward the castle in groups consisting of twelve. Don't rush, hide a lot, there are many trees you can use," she ordered. Irene pointed and did the grouping quickly. Matthew, Karis, Robin, and Irene were in the same group. "My team will be the first. This team will take the left woods, and the other one take the right woods."

All of them walked to nearer to the entrance. "Are we… going to be okay, Matt?" Karis whispered to the Venus Adept.

Matthew gave a look to Karis. He sighed. "Sure we are," he finally said. "As long as we're together, everything will be fine." Matthew had forced himself to completely forget that 'Robin and Karis' moment the day before which made him a little jealous. He had finally decided to have faith in Karis, that she will only love him, no matter what.

Karis blushed a bit. She smiled with her eyes looking down to the ground. She now felt a bit guilty about the moment when she completely ignored him when they were heading to Anris' Smith. "I'm sorry for yesterday, Matt."

Matthew directly knew what she meant. "That's okay, Karis," he said. "We've got to concentrate on this assault first."

"You tw—err what are your names?" Irene asked.

"I'm Karis," the green-hair girl said. "And this is Matthew."

"Okay. Karis, Matthew, and Robin of course, get ready. Our team will attack Oracho directly, while the others will get rid of those black robes," she said. "Okay everybody! Now!" she ordered.

Soon, Irene's team ran out of the cave and kept themselves unsighted by walking from one tree to another on the left of the main path. The other teams soon ran out of the cave toward the woods on the left and right of main path.

As soon as all of them reached their position, Irene gave the other teams signals with her hands. 'Wait for about 15 minutes, prepare your quick bombs and throw it when I gave you another signal.' That was what her signal said.

"What's that signal? Will everyone understand?" Karis whispered, asking Irene.

"Of course they will, Karis. This hand signal is official in Vaxt and is a primary lesson on our primary school," she whispered back. "Wait, you didn't know? Doesn't that mean that you aren't from Vaxt, Kar–I KNOW!" she suddenly interrupted her own sentence. "You're the founder of the Cliff of Time? And came here by that?"

"Actually, we came here accidentally," Matthew said, whispering.

"Okay. Continue the story another time," she said as she took three round things from her small bag. There were four guards at the front gate. Irene gave another signal, 'NOW!'. She threw the round things – which were quick bombs – altogether with the other teams.

It created quite big explosions, causing the guards to be thrown away from the main gate area. Irene signaled them to rush toward the gate. Irene's team ran toward the gate. She channeled psynergy on her hand. "Raging Bolt!" she shouted, creating a massive wave of thunder that headed toward the gate.

As the smokes from the explosions subsided, they could see the gate was completely destroyed, allowing them to come in to the dark and creepy castle. The sol light surge started. All of them met other black troops inside the castle.

"Wait," Irene stopped. "Let them strike." It was really shocking for them. Who wants to be attacked? But they all couldn't do anything by to obey her.

The enemies tried to attack using their dark psynergy. But nothing happened, because of the light surge, as the researcher said. "Get rid of them," she ordered.

The second team casted different psynergies altogether and caused an extreme mess. The dark troops vanished. "This team, guard this area. Don't let even a single troop got up stair," Irene said.

The third team remained in the area, securing. Irene's team and the second team went up stair looking for Oracho's throne room. Strange, there was no guard on their way to find Oracho's room. They finally found supposed-to-be Oracho's room door.

"Your team, secure this area. My team will go inside and face him directly," she ordered. Everyone obeyed her words. She channeled purple psynergy on her hands. "Raging Bolt!" she shouted and destroyed the door. They all came in.

"Finally, the day has come," someone who was far on the throne said. "The day when I finally can destroy Vaxt."

"You are wrong, Oracho," Irene said bravely. "We'll banish you when this sol light surge blocked your psynergy completely."

Oracho stood up from his throne. "Show me what you got," he said.

Irene took her giant sword from her back and held it two-handedly. The sword then covered with purple glow because of her psynergy. "Shockwave!" she shouted as she slashed her sword to the front. A massive wave of lightning with an extreme speed was formed in front of her and heading toward Oracho. Irene's Shockwave crushed Oracho and the wall behind him, causing smokes to fill the throne area.

"Is it just me, or he was really using psynergy?" Karis said.

"It's not possible with the sol light surge occurring," Irene said. "Being hit by this psynergy that hard, it's almost impossible he'll be still alive." Irene tied her giant sword back to her back. "Let's g–"

"She's right, I was using psynergy," someone said. As the smokes subsided, they could see clearly Oracho standing right where he was. "Ready for the battle?"

* * *

...

Nah! That's it! So? How do you think? I know it's weird...

Em... Can I as an amateur writer ask you readers something?Could you please give me a short explanation about "Either" and "Neither? And what's the difference between "Differ" and "Differentiate"?

Review please! And give me the answers._. Bye!


	7. The Dark Psynergy Was Available?

... Um... Hi! I'm sorry for not updating for a very very very very very and very long time. About the stuffs I was doing? Dunno, but I'm sure there are many of them. There's choir, final examination, and graduation. I got a final examination score of 38.00! (note: the highest score possible was 40.00) And I got a perfect score at English. Um... Am I just talking to myself?-.- Well, jump to response...

**Jupitergirl132  
**Hohoho... Thanks for the ultra-short-but-great explanation. Now I understand it... a bit. Well, forget about it, just keep reading :)

**fictioncreator7898  
**Updated finally~ Well, keep reading and keep reviewing :)

**DarkGreiga  
**THANK YOU! Why? I don't know why but your review successfully increases my writing spirit. Um... I meant, your review, uh... I don't know how to tell this. Your review was great! That's all. I was very excited when I know we're from the same country... And yeah, I never expected you're female. Anyway, thanks for reading my story.

Yap! That's all. Ng... I think I forget someone-_-

**Fireyfirey  
**Thanks for that OC explanation and for reading this.

Nah! That's all. Really. Now read the story! Here it is~

* * *

"You first, lady," Oracho said, facing Irene. "Hand of Darkness!" he shouted. Black spots started to appear on the ground where Irene stood. Then, black creepy hands appeared from the spots. Irene reacted quickly by rolling to the front to evade it.

"Ragnarok!" Matthew shouted, throwing giant Venus-power sword to Oracho. Oracho quickly created a black wall by just moving his hand and completely blocked Matthew's Ragnarok.

"Shall we try close-range battle?" Irene said to her companions, remembering that the five of them were keeping a distant battle. "Let's go get him, Matthew!" Matthew nodded as an agreement.

They ran toward Oracho immediately. Oracho tried to keep them away. He created black balls above his head and throwing it consecutively toward Irene and Matthew. Irene was able to avoid the strike while Matthew got hit twice. Oracho created another set of black balls above his head.

"What should we do?" Karis asked full of panic. "They'll be hurt badly."

"Helping them of course," Robin answered shortly. He then took two arrows from his quiver and placed them at his bow. He aimed for a second and shot them to Oracho's black balls just before it hit Matthew and made them disappear. "Go! We'll help from the back!" Matthew looked back to his friend and nodded. He then ran toward the throne where Irene and Oracho were currently battling.

"Hit me if you can," Oracho said boastfully as he avoided all of Irene's slashes. Irene stayed focus.

"Hah!" Matthew shouted as he tried to slash Oracho from the back. Like having eyes on his back, Oracho easily evaded the slash. Matthew gave him another slash, but Oracho never got hit.

Finally, Oracho had been cornered by the two of them. "Any last words, black evil man?" Irene said as she prepared to give Oracho the last strike.

The evil man smirked. "You're wrong to allow me to give you last words," he said. The two adepts who had cornered him were a bit confused, while the two other adepts who were far from the point couldn't hear even a thing from his mouth.

"Dark Barrier!" Oracho shouted as Irene was about to give him another slash. A round dark sphere suddenly shaped out from his body. Irene and Matthew got thrown away far from the corner.

"Matthew!" Karis cried as she ran toward Matthew's landing spot. Robin did the same, but instead, he ran toward Irene.

"You okay, Sis?" he asked. She sat up as Karis helped the Venus adept to sit. "Yeah. Perfectly alright," she answered.

Oracho walked closer to them. "Wanna know why I still could use my psynergy?" he asked.

"That's not important!" Karis shouted loudly as she stood up. "Tornado!" she shouted as she started to create double whirlwinds near Oracho.

"Scorching Fire!" Robin shouted as he threw three blue fireballs to the newly created Tornado. The moment the tornado shaped, the fireballs reached it and exploded, causing a massive firestorm.

"Ugh!" They four heard Oracho groaned and saw him a little late to avoid the storm. His long black robe right long sleeves was now only an elbow-length. The down part got burnt a bit. "Spiral of Terror!" he countered with another psynergy, he threw a growing spiral-shape dark wave toward the party.

Robin stepped into the way and gave another psynergy. "Blue Veil!" He created a shield of blue fire, perfectly blocked the spiral wave. It caused an explosion which blew nearby light things. "So? Is this a psynergy w-"

"Spiral of Terror!" Oracho used the same psynergy without giving them time to react. The spiral psynergy greatly scrambled the positions of the adepts with its shape. Karis got thrown to the right and land on the ground. Matthew got thrown about two meters up in the air and hardly land on the floor. Robin got thrown back and Irene got thrown to the left.

Matthew couldn't move. He was completely helpless because of the strike. Oracho moved closer toward him. "Matthew!" Karis screamed. But nothing she could do, she was nearly powerless.

"My Spiral of Terror can absorb your psynergy even to zero," Oracho said. "Your psynergy has its limit, but mine doesn't." He turned around and walked back. "You can't use your psynergy anymore by now."

Matthew, still in his weak condition, silently stood up behind him. Oracho didn't notice him standing up. He prepared his fist and it glowed yellow. He was unable to use his new sword. It got thrown away because of the spiral. Oracho started to said another thing, "I'll get r-"

"FLINT!" Matthew shouted as he landed his punch to Oracho's back with his Djinn power.

"Gah!" Oracho moaned the moment he was in the air, with a direction of the smooth rocky throne room's floor.

Karis saw Matthew was using Flint's power. She finally realized that the one which got absorbed was her psynergy, not her Djinn's. "BREATH!" Karis shouted. Purple aura was glowing around her, healing her wounds.

Karis ran toward Matthew just in time the moment he started to fall down. "ETHER!" Karis unleashed another of her Jupiter Djinn's power. Purple wave of energy appeared and started to visually move toward Matthew's body, restoring his psynergy.

"Cure Well!" It was Matthew's turn to heal himself from those worsening wounds. The yellow energy he created covered his wounds and slowly closed them.

"Djinn?" Oracho, who was sitting on the floor because of Matthew's attack, was a bit confused. "Ah yes, you're from the past where Djinn were still exist."

The two young adepts seemed to be shocked. "They… are now… extinct?" the trembling Karis asked. The two were shaking a bit, couldn't believe that Djinns were no longer exist in the future.

Oracho stood up. "I succeed in catching those Djinn users before they succeed in hiding Vaxt from me. That hasn't been a long time ago, I suppose."

Matthew got his steady stance back while Karis was still shaking a bit. "In other words, they aren't extinct yet. They're in prison with those adepts, right?" Matthew created an absolutely right theory. Karis just realized the truth and finally get her body back to normal.

"What a sharp wit you have," Oracho praised Matthew. "But unfortunately, no matter how hard you try to find them here, it's no use. I've created a special prison far from here."

The three remained in their positions. "Matthew, can cover me for 20 seconds? I need time to summon Atalanta," Karis whispered.

"NO PLOBLEM!" Matthew shouted very loudly. Karis started channeling the summoning.

Oracho reacted quickly. "Spiral of Terror!" he throw a black spiral same as before toward Matthew and the channeling Karis.

"BARK!" again, Matthew unleashed one of his Djinn, creating a yellow barrier around him, completely blocked the dark psynergy.

Oracho prepared for another onslaught, he summoned a set of black balls around him. Matthew prepared his best stance. 15 seconds left. "Black Missiles!" he shouted as he aimed the balls toward Matthew. Matthew successfully slashed some of the balls, but he had to sacrifice his own body in order to protect Karis.

10 seconds to go. "Ragnarok!" the time was Matthew's turn to strike, he threw a giant blade toward Oracho. But just like before, Oracho easily evaded it and used another psynergy. "Dark Enchant!" he shouted and dark auras started to appear around him.

Matthew's plan to waste 5 seconds was successful. Five, four, three, two… It was very strange that the two was staying silent. One and zero…

"Dark Dragon!" Oracho released the power he had gathered using the Dark Enchant psynergy. Three black dragons appeared, roaring toward the two young adepts.

"Atalanta!" Karis shouted. A purple portal appeared and a woman came out of the portal, suddenly threw many Jupiter powered arrows and beat Oracho's dragons. "Atalanta, please, help us!" Karis begged.

She looked back to them. "So it's you who called me, Madam Karis," she said. "Yes, I will. Absolutely will."

* * *

...

Still, it's hard for me to write the battle scene even I had memorized how the battle goes in my mind. I just never got a perfectly suitable words for some situations. The Summon system, I created it myself. The summoner needs time to summon, and the summoned will have a limited time to remain with the summoner.

Okay, review, please~ Maybe there are so many mistakes I've made, so correct them! Again, sorry for not updating for a very long time. See ya!


	8. Oracho's Secret

Wow~ I had been a long time since I updated lately. So, here's another chapter titled... well, I guess you've already read it when selecting the chapter you wish to read. Um... Sometimes, well just say it often, I felt lazy to write and continue the story because of my random mood. Well, just forget about it. Jump to the response~

**Fireyfirey  
**Oh, so it's called OC. Thanks!

Just that? Yes, just that.

**Darkgreiga  
**Few mistakes you said?._. I think you should say So many mistakes instead... Anyway, thanks for the correction, it really gives me more knowledge.

**Jupitergirl132  
**Thanks for being glad that there are much reviewers. I really didn't know anything about that Ma'am and Madam thing. Thanks to you, now I know.

That's all! Story story story~

* * *

Atalanta threw ton of arrows toward Oracho. "Black Wall!" Oracho shouted, and a huge wall appeared, blocking all of the arrows.

Meanwhile, the two teen adepts went to their descendants, who were knocked unconscious by Oracho. Matthew cured Irene with his psynergy. She slowly opened her eyes, trying to remember what had just happened.

"Atalanta?!" she seemed to be shocked the time she saw a green-clothed woman fighting with Oracho.

"Yeah, she is. Karis summoned her," Matthew answered. "She won't be here for a long time, we gotta be quick."

Irene stood up, followed by Matthew and Karis. "Calming Light," Irene said as they had reached Robin's place.

…

"I forgot that spiral have absorbed all of my psynergy," Irene said pitifully.

"Oh my. ETHER!" Karis unleashed her Djinn which had recovered from the summoning. Irene could feel power surging toward her body.

"Calming Light," Irene cast the same psynergy. Jupiter-power purple light appeared around robin, forming a sphere and stayed there for about three seconds. The light disappeared and Robin could stand up. "You don't need to unlease Ether again, Karis. My Calming Light also recovers psynergy."

"AH!" Atalanta screamed as she was being thrown by Oracho. She landed right near the adepts' feet. "I'm sorry, Madam Karis," she said painfully, and a portal appeared, absorbed her in.

"Nah, what should we do now?" Robin asked as they saw Oracho still on his feet. "Even Atalanta is not a match."

It was obvious that Oracho wasn't perfectly fine. Atalanta must have caused a lot of serious attack on him. He didn't look fine at the time. Some parts of his robes weretorn, and there were some bruises on his face.

"Look, he's not completely fine, so it should be easier to stop his psynergy attack," Irene said. "Listen, I need to tell Grandma about what happening here, maybe she can give us an advice or two."

"Then, in that time, we should protect her. Let's go Matthew, Karis!" Robin encouraged the spirit of his friends.

"Black Spiral!" Oracho shouted and shot a black spiral toward the teenagers. It was far different from before. It looked far weaker and slower. "Black Spiral!" Oracho doubled the attack.

"Let's see, Blue Spiral!" Robin shouted and shot a blue spiral toward Oracho, countering and destroying Oracho's both Black Spirals. Oracho rolled to the right to evade it.

"Not there, old man, Shine Plasma!" It was Karis' turn to strike. Bolts of energy struck down perfectly to Oracho, but unfortunately it was blocked by him by creating a barrier.

"Quake Sphere!" Matthew's psynergy hit him hard from the floor. Oracho got knocked up to the air. Matthew drew his sword. "Shatterror!" He stabbed his sword to the floor and slashed it upward, creating a massive shockwave toward Oracho.

Just before the strike hit him, Oracho teleported instantly to the Irene's back. "Don't you dare to touch my precious sister!" Robin shot an arrow which had been enchanted with his blue fire. The arrow perfectly headed toward Oracho, but he instantly teleported to his throne.

While the four were fighting, let's follow Irene's conversation.

"_Grandma! It's urgent! Oracho is still able to use his psynergy," Irene said._

Heliphia was shocked at the moment, never thought that her granddaughter would have telepathy with her. _"What? That can't be! Do you know what makes him able to do it?" Heliphia asked._

"_Hm… I didn't see it, but I did feel that there's a massive psynergy vortex here, in his castle."_

Heliphia, who was at the laboratory at the time, asked the researchers there. _"Well, if that's true, our researcher said that psynergy vortexes do contain dark psynergy. He must be using that for this whole time; controlling black soldiers, teleporting his soldiers, watch the world activity, and removes the light surge effect."_

"_It's controllable?"_

"_For us normal adepts it's impossible. But even to dark adepts like him, it's almost impossible. It's very lucky that he succeeded in controlling it."_

"_Forget about that. Now, how should we do?"_

"_Look around and learn the condition, if it's worsening, tell me more of it. We can use the Psy-Missile to end this war."_

"_WHAT?! Is it ready already?"_

"_I hope so. I haven't checked it for months."_

"_Well then, I—AH!"_

The telepathy disconnected. The four adepts were stuck by a giant, black moving-layer, and got swept to the side of the throne room. It was one of Oracho's strongest psynergy, Mega Darkness.

Irene, still in her pains, opened her eyes and learned the situation. Her three friends were lying on the floor unconscious. Oracho was still on his feet, but looked rather weak. Irene was right! Oracho had a psynergy vortex in front of him under his control. He must be hiding it somewhere the time they fought him. Oracho started to channel something.

Irene was in a big shock, thinking of what will happen afterward. She closed her eyes. _"Grandma! Where are you? Oracho is casting a must-be dangerous psynergy using the psynergy vortex he got!"_

"_Calm down, dear! I'm currently on my way to the Psy-Missile room!"_ Like what you know, Heliphia was old, so she had experienced a long time of living. She could do telepathy while doing other things, such as walking, running, crawling, climbing, or washing the dishes. _"Listen carefully! I've ordered the squad to get out of the castle so they'll be safe even if we launched the missile."_

"_What about us?!"_

"_Dimensional Shift. You're able to do that, right? Affect your friends with it when I ordered to do it."_

Irene broke the telepathy and make sure her friends were touching each other's body part. She held Robin's hand, Robin's other hand was on Matthew's hand, and Matthew's other hand was on Karis' hand. She saw Oracho was getting worsening with the vortex. It looked like the vortex would burst. She never knew what can a vortex do, but it must be extremely dangerous if it's on the evil's hands.

She closed her eyes again. _"Grandma! Quickly! But remember, my Dimensional Shift won't be lasting very long, it's just about 10 seconds or so!"_

"_Don't worry! The missile will destroy it in less than 3 seconds!" Heliphia said. "Now, Dear!"_

Irene broke the telepathy, quickly preparing the Dimensional Shift. "Dimensional Shift!" she shouted the time she felt ready to cast it. But something went wrong; her psynergy didn't seem to be enough. She was in a big panic, didn't know what to do. _If Matthew and Karis died here, there wouldn't be us in the future…_ She talked to herself in the dangerous situation.

Far away at Vaxt, the Invisiveil which covered it started to disappear, allowing the missile to go through and destroy Oracho along with his palace. A giant white sphere started to form above Vaxt. Soon, it was shot toward Oracho's palace. The sphere looked like a giant, destroying comet the time it was shot. It contained massive amount of psynergy.

Irene closed her eyes, hoping she could tell her Grandmother that she didn't have enough psynergy. But everything didn't go as she thought, Heliphia couldn't receive her message. She bit her lips, and tears started to drop. She knew her friends' lives were in her hand at the moment, but she couldn't protect them. _I'm sorry, everyone…_ She cried in the confusion…

* * *

...

How do you think? Short as always... The next chapter will be long and the laast chapter! So, be sure to read. Give review and corrections about the mistakes I always made every here and there.

See ya!


	9. Future's Safe

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FINALLY! ... Sorry for using Caps there, I'm just feeling glad that I could finish what I've started. Response!

**Jupitergirl132**  
My last response is for ya! -_-About that 'how should we do?' thing, I didn't remember for sure that I typed that, but thanks to you I've corrected it now. Oh another thing, you always said about yourself making a story, I'd like to read it! And the last! Special thanks for you since you're the one who always read my story and give a review to every chapter. And finally, the story finally meet its end, I hope you'll read another stories of mine.

* * *

Irene was extremely scared, but in the middle of the situation, two purple balls of light appeared above Karis. They spun once and then went toward Irene's body. It disappeared within her body and she could feel her psynergy restored.

Without wasting a single second, Irene braced herself. "Dimensional Shift!" she shouted just in time. The Psy-Missile reached Oracho's castle, causing a gigantic explosion. Oracho vanished along with his dark castle. The ground now had a giant crater caused by the missile.

Irene's Dimensional Shift had ended and they were back to the place they were. "Phew! Just in time!" she sighed.

The same purple balls of light came out from her body, and they revealed their true forms; they were Karis' Djinni, Breath and Gust. "Well, thanks to you, we're saved!" a cute voice sounded from one of the Djinni.

Irene looked at the two, and finally realized. "You two were joining with me and lend me psynergy, right? Then it'll become nothing if there weren't you."

The two Djinn looked at each other and then giggled. They were cutely floating with their wind power. "Don't you know why are we giggling?"

Irene frowned. The Djinn said, "You remember where you cast the Dimensional Shift?"

"Um… Yes, we were at the second floor of Oracho's castle and—WAIT!" Irene cut her own sentences off the time she realized something. She looked down to the ground, and yes, they were floating… for now. "AAAAH!" she screamed. The four adepts fell down to the crater, while the two Djinn were still giggling up in the air.

"OUCH!" Matthew shouted loudly the time he landed. He sat up and looked around. "Where are we?" he asked Irene.

Irene wasn't listening. She was busy with her butt…

"Ng… Irene?" Matthew tried to get an attention from her. She still wasn't listening. "IRENE!" Matthew finally shouted.

Irene looked at the Venus Adept and answered innocently, "Yes? What is it?"

"Whatever," Matthew whispered to himself. "Where are we?" he asked. "And where is Oracho?"

"Just keep guessing and you'll know," she smiled as she answered. "Now's the time to look for my mother." She stood up and walked to Robin. She put her hands gently on Robin's cheeks. _Huh? I thought she is not a gentle type. _Matthew thought. She then slapped Robin rapidly and shouted, "WAKE UP, YOU LITTLE BROTHER!" _I was right…_ Matthew said to himself again.

Robin opened his eyes and Irene immediately hid her hands. "Where are we? Where's that evil and black and weird and dark person?" he asked as he sat.

"Irene said we just have to guess and we'll know," Matthew said to the Fire Adept.

"Uh… My cheeks feel hurt…" he put his hand on his right cheek. Irene pretended to be doing nothing and went to Karis.

_WAIT! WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT! _Matthew shouted in his brain. He stood up and jump to the front of Irene, tried to protect Karis. "Wait! I won't let you do the same to her!" Matthew stopped Irene.

"Huh?" she frowned. She laughed. "I won't, Matt," she said. Irene walked pass Matthew and shook Karis gently till Karis opened her eyes. _Phew! I'm soooo relieved that she won't do the same to her._

Irene used her Calming Light to heal her weary companions. She was glad that her psynergy was enough. Karis looked around full of worry. She finally found Matthew was still in one piece. He walked and kneeled in front of her. She immediately hugged him tightly. Matthew was a bit shocked. "Matt! I'm so glad you're alive!" she had little tears on her eyes.

Matthew hugged her back. "Yeah, I'm too glad that you're alive. I can't imagine if you aren't by my side…"

Robin was looking at them and then tugged his sister's sleeve. "Hey, I bet you didn't do that thing to me. Don't you glad that I'm alive?" Robin said with playing his eyebrow.

Irene frowned. "What? Don't be ridiculous!" she answered crudely. "Since when I ever care about your life?" she laughed out loud a second after she said it.

Robin crossed his hands. "Oh my, I just wish I have another older sister that could replace her!"

"What just did you say?" Irene angered.

Robin razzed at her. "Nothing!" The two siblings fought at the moment the young couple hugged.

Matthew let go of Karis. He saw the tears and immediately swept it from her face. "Just like I said, as long as we're together, we'll be okay," he said.

The sibling fight had ended with Irene sitting on Robin's back. "You lose as always, little brother!" she mocked him. Robin's face was down there with a cranky expression.

"I'm so happy, Matt," Karis said tearfully.

Matthew looked at her right into her eyes. "I'm happy that you're happy, Karis."

Karis just followed the game. "I'm happy if you're happy that I'm happy, Matt."

"I'm too happy because you're happy if I'm happy that you're-"

"Ahem!" she shouted at her ascendants.

The two adepts looked at her. "Err… What?" Karis asked.

"Meh, you can continue that idiot game later. We've got to find my mom, the other adepts, and the squad I led," she said as she stood up.

Robin, who was still lying on the ground, said, "It's not that idiot, I guess. It does have any use!"

Irene looked down. "Such an idiot thing like that has any use?"

"Of course. With that, the total number of words of this story is increased."

Irene remained silent. Her face was like saying, 'Whatever, Robin. WHATEVER!' Matthew and Karis finally stood up and followed by Robin.

"Lady Irene!" someone shouted from afar. Irene and her companions heard and looked to where the sound came from. It was the squad who were calling her.

"Hey! There's the squad," she said as she ran toward them. The three adepts followed behind her.

The squad they were heading toward had succeeded in finding the prisoners. Soon as the four adepts reached the squad, a woman called out, "Irene! Robin!"

The siblings knew whose voice that was. The two shouted altogether and ran toward the source of the voice. "MOOOOM!" The calling woman, who was their mom, ran toward them.

The three hugged tightly, felt glad that they finally reunited after a very long time. As the three broke the hug, Irene asked. "Where's dad, Mom?"

Their mom just shook her head in sadness. Robin and Irene knew what had happened. "He didn't survive…" she said with a low voice. Tears dropped from her eyes, Robin and Irene hugged her to comfort her. She let go of the hug. "No, it's okay… It happened long time ago."

Irene was curious about his father, yet she cared about her mom's feeling. They stood up, and Irene asked, "Now, how will we get home?"

"Everyone! Come closer!" her mom shouted loudly. The crowd of people came closer to the place where the family stood. Suddenly, they were teleported back to Vaxt, finally.

Irene was a bit surprised. "B-b-but, how come?" she asked. The crowd of people was busy looking for the way out after meeting with their chief, Heliphia.

The five; Matthew, Karis, Robin, Irene, and Vellea, Irene's mother, came closer toward Heliphia. Vellea hugged the old woman tightly. "I'm home, Mom…" she said with a little tear.

Matthew and Karis, who were left untouched since the siblings met their mom, were too having little tears at their eyes. They too missed their parents so much…

Heliphia and Vella let go of the hug. She looked at Matthew and Karis. "Thank you so much, my ascendants," she said. "Now that Oracho's gone, and they're saved, you can go back to your time." The two just nodded.

~***~...~***~...~***~

Matthew, Karis, Robin, Irene, and Vellea were at the Cliff of Time. Vellea carried a big glider to use the Cliff of Time's time travel.

"So, it's a goodbye…" Robin said.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Matthew said.

"We will miss you," Irene said.

Karis replied, "So do we, Irene." Karis had been told the way to use the glider and to use the secret power of the Cliff of Time, so she had got to ride the glider by herself with Matthew on the back.

Karis went to her position at the glider. "C'mon, Matt," she said.

Matthew bowed, as a sign of good bye. Just after Matthew turned around, Robin tapped him on the shoulder. He turned back and suddenly got a sign-of-friendship hug. "G'bye, Matt!" he said. "I never thought my ascendant is my best friend…"

"Yeah, I too never thought my descendant is my best friend…" he replied with the same statement. They let go the hug. "Well, time for me to leave. Take care, you all!" Matthew went to his position at the glider.

Karis shouted just before they jumped to the cliff. "Bye, future!" Then, they jumped to the cliff…

~***~...~***~...~***~

Tyrell was in a big sad to find his friends were no longer hanging at the cliff. "NO! Matthew! Karis!" he yelled very loudly. Suddenly, he saw a big, two-people glider heading up from the bottom of the cliff. And when it passed him, he knew the two people who were riding the glider.

"Matthew! Karis!" he shouted happily as the glider landed 5 meters from his standing position. Matthew and Karis got off from the glider and went toward him. "How come you can come up here with that glider?" Tyrell asked.

Matthew and Karis looked at each other. "You won't believe if we say," Karis said.

Tyrell frowned. "Huh?"

"We were from the future!" they said aloud, making the mars adept shocked in disbelief.

**-The End-**

* * *

...

Uh-oh. I did promise a long chapter right? Sorry but I think it was a mistake. Sorry. Um… so? Maybe I'll just add a little explanation about things I created in this story. Just a little bit of them though.

**Dimensional Shift**

Allows the user to temporarily shift to the other dimension to avoid everything that are currently happening in the real world for a short period. This psynergy is a Jupiter-Based, and invented by Heliphia's great grandfather. And from that generation, all of Jupiter Adepts in his family line mastered this psynergy.

**Magic Missile**

Vaxt's secret weapon. It was built 8 years before this event. It has to charge and store a massive amount of psynergy, so it can't be used very often. The missile needs to charge for 10 years. Heliphia, Anris, and many people from Vaxt joined together and store their psynergy to the missile so they could launch it and destroy Oracho's castle.

**Invisiveil**

A psynergy that keeps Vaxt invisible from outsiders. It's continuously generated by Vaxt's Power Center, which is located underground. It's temporarily removed to launch the Magic Missile, because it will be a big mess if Invisiveil is hit by a psynergy from the inside.

**Vortex Blast**

A psynergy used by Oracho at the last bit of his appearance in the story. It can create a massive blast using a psynergy vortex. The psynergy is Dark-based and has a very large radius. This costs no psynergy but the user has to sacrifice his life. The user firstly brings the vortex in front of him, and then uses his ability to control psynergy vortex and force it to blast.

**Psycycle**

A vehicle which is famous in Vaxt and owned by most of population in Vaxt. Instead of using gasoline like vehicles in our world use, it uses psynergy channeled by adept who is riding this. It costs very little amount of psynergy, making adepts want to buy it as soon as possible.

Well, just this I think, sorry if it's not long enough, 'cause I'm such a lazy writer… This is the end of the Cliff of Time story. Thanks for reading my story till the end, reviewing every chapter and giving me many corrections. Farewell!


	10. Bonus Chapter

Hello, everybody! Strange, I know. I said that this is completed and I did write a 'The End' mark on the 9th chapter. Well, this just a bonus chapter I had planned, and moments after that I decided not to write it. But thanks to DarkGreiga. She told me to create it, so I created it;)

No review response for this one, though. Well here it is.

* * *

**Bonus Chapter**

In Kalay, a green haired girl walked carefully with a tray on her hands, and a glass and a small bowl on the tray. She came in to the opened room and put the tray onto a dresser beside a bed, on which a woman was lying.

The woman slowly moved on the bed and sat with her back leaning toward the headboard. The woman smiled to the girl. "Thanks, Karis," she said.

The girl smiled back cheerfully. "No problem, Mom," she said. She sat on the bed's edge with a bowl on her hand, intending to help her mother to eat the breakfast. "I'm really glad that you're cured!"

The woman gave her opened hands to her. She smiled, "Has been a week since that poison out of my body. It's okay, you can do your other activities now. Lemme eat by myself."

Karis sighed, "I believe you, Mom." She handed the bowl to her mom, letting her to eat. She stood up. "Well, Mom, I'm gonna meet Matthew and Tyrell somewhere," she said. "Bye." She waved her hand slightly, and her Mom replied with a kind smile.

Karis went out of the room and left the door almost closed. From there, she saw a man, who was obviously her father, Ivan, sitting behind the dining table with his head rested on his palm. She passed the dining table on her way to the kitchen and said, "Morning, Dad. You seemed different today."

Ivan stayed still in his current position. "Yeah, I feel the same way about myself too," he replied as Karis reached the kitchen. "I feel different when my stomach is empty…"

_Ah!_ Karis realized that she forgot to make a breakfast for her beloved father. "I-I'm sorry, Dad. Will be ready in ten minutes. I'm soo sorry," she said regretfully. Ivan smiled at her daughter and nodded like was saying, 'It's okay.'

* * *

"I'm sorry," Karis apologized the moment she met with her childhood friends, Matthew and Tyrell at the centre of Kalay. "I've got important duties at home."

"That's okay, Karis!" Tyrell shouted cheerfully as an answer.

Karis frowned. "What's with that cheer expression?"

Matthew shook his head. "He just came here five minutes ago," he said. Karis was like, 'Ooooh!' the time Matthew told that. "So? Have you told your parent about the cliff, Karis?" Matthew asked as the three walked together as normal friends.

"Yes," she nodded. "But I don't think he'll believe just being told that way. He's a scientific person after all. He needs a proof."

"What kind of proof can we give to him?" Matthew asked back.

"Hey, hey. Forget about someone between you two?" Tyrell asked in the middle of the important conversation. "You haven't proved to me yet."

"Shut up," Matthew and Karis said altogether. Tyrell looked rather surprised and a bit angry that the two said that right next to his ears. Tyrell went silent again, avoiding his two friends' possible anger.

"Maybe sometimes we can bring him along with us to the cliff," she suggested.

Matthew responded in amazement, "Wow, a quite great idea you've got there, Karis."

"Thanks," she responded shortly. "Anyway, how's Sveta, Tyrell?"

Tyrell reacted quickly. "What?"

"Nah! Gotcha, the expression on your face really tells us there's something," she said. "Just tell us the truth, Tyrell."

"W-w-what do you mean?"

Karis sighed. "You know, making another fake reaction will make it more obvious, plus with that nervousness you use."

Tyrell scratched his head as he bowed down his head, trying not to answering anymore fake answer. He raised his head and said, "Well, yeah, I send her letter every day," Tyrell finally opened his mouth for the truth. "She said she's doing okay."

"What about that 'thing'?" Karis asked. Matthew just stayed silent all the time, since he didn't want to disturb one's love life.

Tyrell faced the girl and frowned. "What kind of thing do you mean?"

Karis looked at Tyrell's eyes. "I know you're having crush toward her! It's obviously explained by your look now!"

Tyrell was shocked. "H-h-h-how come you know that?" he asked. "Y-yes. But I don't think she feels the same way toward me…"

Karis was quite sad seeing Tyrell downed with his feeling. "You know, it's a very high possibility that Sveta feels the same."

"Are you… sure?"

"I'm 90% sure," she said. Tyrell jumped and punched to the air. _Yeah! _he thought. "Well, to be honest, I was just bluffing about Sveta…"

Tyrell and Matthew faced her and lifted one of their eyebrows. "What do you mean?" Tyrell asked.

Karis shook her head. "I don't know even a thing about you and Sveta," she said. "Well, feels like pulling information from your mouth accidentally. Like hitting two birds with a rock, now I know your relation with Sveta, and I was having fun teasing you!" Karis chuckled a second after.

Tyrell angered. He pulled Karis' green ponytail. "Now you shall taste my revenge," he said angrily.

"Aw! Stop it!" Karis cried. "Boys don't play physically with us girls!"

Tyrell sighed in his crankiness and let go of Karis' hair. "Just wait!"

"Stop it, please," Matthew begged the two of them. "You said you wanted a proof about the cliff, right? We can take you with us to the cliff."

Karis went a bit surprised. "Sshh! You'll ruin our experiments!" she whispered.

"No, no, I hear that, little miss. Really, Matt? Thanks! You're kind, not like a weird girl with an also weird hair that walked beside me," he said.

* * *

"What about if we got lost again?" Tyrell asked as they three of them reached the forest where they started an exploration of searching the magic fruit a week ago. "And I'm tired of carrying this giant glider," he protested.

"You've got to pay since you're not included on our experiment plan! And that's how you can pay it!" Karis yelled at him. It had been a day since their little walk back then. Karis and Matthew had got to work on the glider to make it possible for three people to ride. "You're not helping us creating this!"

"What just did you say?" Tyrell yelled. "All I do is always wrong in your eyes. See? I don't help, you said it's wrong. I do help, you said I'm just troubling. I just can't take this slightly!"

Karis thought for a moment. "I'm so sorry, Tyrell," she apologized, "You were right. Sorry."

Tyrell was surprised with Karis' sudden expression. "Well, it's okay anyway. Don't take it badly, Karis," he said, trying to bring her back to her daily self.

Karis turned and face Tyrell. "Really? That's okay? Yes! You're always wrong!" she burst out laughing the second after, really having fun in teasing him.

Again, Tyrell pulled Karis' ponytail and the green-haired girl protested. "Stop it, please, you two," Matthew begged. "We're almost there. See?" Matthew pointed at a visible far cliff.

"Wow! Let's be quick! I can't wait any longer to see the future!" Tyrell said eagerly. He ran a bit faster. He couldn't run too fast due to the fact he was carrying a giant glider.

They stopped on the edge. "Still remembered how to ride this, Karis?" Matthew asked from the back seat, next to Tyrell.

Karis took on her googles. "Ready? Here we go!" The three used their feet altogether to jump to the cliff.

"WAAAAAAH!" Tyrell screamed. He hated the activity he currently was doing at the time. He shut his eyes, didn't want to know what will happen next…

* * *

"Hey," Tyrell heard Matthew's voice still with his eyes closed. "Tyrell?"

Tyrell opened his eyes. They were still riding on their glider, but now, the glider wasn't heading toward the bottom of the cliff. "What? The forest in the future is the same?"

Matthew and Karis looked at each other and then laughed. "Actually, we're not in the future, Tyrell," Karis said.

"The…n?" Tyrell frowned.

"We traveled five minutes back," Matthew said.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, KARIS?" Tyrell shouted angrily.

"Calm down! It's just a test," she explained. "Now that I succeeded in my test flight, I'm sure it'll be okay for us for more flight." Karis turned to the front and got ready in her position. She took on her google. "In the count of 3, use your feet altogether to jump," Karis ordered. "Ready? 1, 2, and… 3!" Karis shouted and the three of them used their feet to jump.

"To the future!" they three shouted altogether in happiness.

**-The End-**

* * *

Ta Da~ No more triple dots here. How do you think? Yes, I know I'm no good at making endings. Review, please! And don't forget to include the corrections of the mistakes I made! Bye!


End file.
